Brand New Tomorrow
by ReishiColleen
Summary: Post Volume 13 of the Light Novel with some changes. Izaya Orihara vanished without a trace after the war. Everyone was just getting back to their old lives. Shizuo denies feeling worried over the flea. What happens if he does come back? Is it for revenge? Will Ikebukuro plunge into chaos again? Eventual Shizaya
1. Ikebukuro after the chaos

Title: Brand New Tomorrow

Pairing: Eventual Shizaya

Rating: T for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.

Summary: Two and a half years after the events that shook Ikebukuro and everyone is starting to get their lives back. Or…almost everyone. Shizuo Heiwajima would rather bite his tongue to death than admit he was worried, but what would happen when after that much time, Izaya Orihara comes back in Ikebukuro? Will he be out for revenge? Or will he be different now?

Warnings: Probably OOC and blood and violence for later chapters.

A/N: …I don't really have anything else to say…I hope I give this plot justice. It's been ages since I've written anything and I'm pretty sure I suck at it now. But this bunny was just begging to be written down so I had to.

Please let me know what you think.

Review, please? ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half years.

Two and a half years have passed since that day Ikebukuro plunged into chaos and near destruction.

That much time has passed since that moment that shook the lives (and even took some) of those who lived in the diverse city. Two and a half years since the place never felt the same ever again. Those who've only stepped in their diverse city would never experience Ikebukuro as it was two years ago. Sure, the city already recovered from the destruction and the mayhem caused by the 'war' almost as if it never even transpired (Some were even skeptical at how quickly the government seemed to be able to fund the repairs, but after a while no one asked), but those who played a role in that commotion knew, while the city was now back to normal, it would never be the same place again.

Everyone's lives went back to normal after all that insanity. Ryuugamine Mikado had to spend a few days more in the hospital but returned to school with Kida Masaomi and Sonohara Anri as if nothing happened. Their classmates greeted them, blissfully unaware of their part in the prior chaos. Of course the Dollars, the Yellow scarves and the Saika still pretty much exists, but for now the three are just happy to be back to where they started…Peaceful and Harmonious coexistence. Kuronuma Aoba disappeared without a trace but his name was never brought up again. Kururi and Mairu Orihara went under the tutelage of Mikage after Izaya disappeared and were getting along quite well with Akane. Shinra and Celty returned to the house they lived in, their love for each other growing more and more after the circumstances. The dullahan didn't even protest when Shingen proposed to take her head with him to Chicago for study, as she was happy and contented with her life now, with the man who accepted her for who she was and loved her despite not having a head. She was grateful Shinra made her realize this was where she truly belonged. She still works her usual job, and of course the legend of the headless rider is still infamous to everyone in Ikebukuro, though for Celty Sturluson, it was her life and she was happy with it.

Shizuo Heiwajima went back to working with Tom as a debt collector after Vorona and Sloan went back to Russia. Last they heard the two were already deciding on a date for their marriage after being confirmed by Vorona's father, they sent in invitations of course, but the chances of anyone from Ikebukuro actually going to Russia for them were slim to none, so they vowed to return soon and hold another wedding ceremony in Japan.

Two and a half years.

Two and a half years later, and everyone has moved on and were all living their lives again.

Well…Almost everyone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get the money! Please don't kill me!" the man shrieked trying to cover his head as he was lifted off the ground by none other than Shizuo. He looked close to fainting too so he decided to let him go as Tom did the rest, his job was to scare them anyway.

After a while they made their way out of the man's house, Tom smiling as he got what he came for and Shizuo already reaching for the cigarette he kept in his pocket. That was the last person on their list today so after a while Tom told the former bartender he was free to go home. The blond nodded and walked away without another word, it had become quite a routine for them after two and a half years. Shizuo's boss simply shook his head, staring after him.

"Two and a half years and he still hasn't forgiven himself huh?"

Like how Celty is still regarded as the headless rider, Heiwajima Shizuo is also still known as the monster of Ikebukuro; of course he still had his crazy strength. Several gang members still try to do him in from time to time but over the past years the blond learned how to fight them off without losing his temper so much and going on rampages and throwing vending machines and signposts all over the city. True, they still pissed him off to no end, but lately they all became boring with their usual stunts of trying to shoot him or stab him with a knife. Usually he would have sent his offender flying the next city over, but nowadays he wasn't even into it that they were only ending up on the edges of the city, sometimes closer when Shizuo wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

Of course Shizuo still hated violence, and was a little proud of himself now that he could keep his temper under control. But if he was going to be more honest with himself he would admit that it was simply because life had become so _boring_ now. Not even those stupid gang members could actually make him feel anything other than annoyance and that pinch of pain on the rare occasions they actually managed to land a bullet on him. He let out a puff of smoke, hands inside his pockets as he made his way back to his apartment.

_Bored, bored…bored…damn it…kill…kill…kill…Bored…_

He grumbled, kicking a few stones that were on his way. No he wasn't at all complaining, Why should he? Everything was what he wanted in the first place…a peaceful Ikebukuro…or at least, an Ikebukuro that wouldn't be enveloped in total chaos in the near future.

So why did he feel this way? Why did he feel so empty?

Almost as if…he—

_Damn NO._ He halted his wayward thoughts before they could even go there because that sort of thing was just not possible. Not in this lifetime…or any other lifetimes, for that matter. He tch'ed, reaching towards his pocket for another stick of cigarette, the boredom must really be getting to him…to actually think that he'd actually miss _Izaya_'s presence…of all things.

_Ah damn it! He actually said it!_

Izaya Orihara never showed up in Ikebukuro ever again, nor Shinjuku as he heard from people. The flea dropped off the face of the earth after his death match with Shizuo two and a half years ago. No one knew what had happened to the informant. Some say he died, some say he became invalid after getting all of his bones broken, some say he fled to another part of Japan and found another place to torment there, some even say he was just hiding, biding his time to come back and finish the hell uproar he started. Personally, the blond didn't care if it was any of the earlier choices, but if the flea was indeed intending to come back for revenge (and he wouldn't really put it past that man-Izaya was one sick bastard after all), then he needed to be prepared in case the raven haired informant indeed suddenly appear.

The ex-bartender sighed, trying to clear his head. Damn flea wasn't even here yet he manages to get on his nerves as usual.

_When I get my hands on him again I swear I'll—_

Then quite suddenly Shizuo's thought process stopped and completely froze. He stood rooted to his spot and even comically dropped the cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he was actually seeing or his mind was just playing tricks on him.

No, he was sure he was just seeing things.

Because standing by the edge of the park, dressed in his fur trimmed parka and his hands in his pockets…

is unmistakably the thought of the devil himself.

Izaya Orihara


	2. Izaya's Comeback part 1

Title: Brand New Tomorrow

Pairing: Eventual Shizaya

Rating: T for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.

Summary: Two and a half years after the events that shook Ikebukuro and everyone is starting to get their lives back. Or…almost everyone. Shizuo Heiwajima would rather bite his tongue to death than admit he was worried, but what would happen when after that much time, Izaya Orihara comes back in Ikebukuro? Will he be out for revenge? Or will he be different now?

Warnings: Probably OOC and blood and violence for later chapters

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic for me. The plot was my random musing, and I'm glad some are as curious about what happened to Izaya as I am.

To **clear-skyz** (ah, thank you!), **anon** (I was wondering where all the post volume 13 fics were too tbh), **Kajune** ( I hope not, there would be a few mentions I suppose but nothing really major. ^^. Thank you, 3 that means a lot), **KN** (Wah, I hope to meet expectations ;_;) **HOLY POOP** ( It continues…for now at least kekeke**), Aiwa** (ur lengthy review omg thank you so much. I hope I didn't make Izaya too OOC for you, he has changed tho, hopefully for the better. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Shizuo blinked. Once, twice…then once more just to make sure he wasn't just imagining things (After all, Shinra warned him that too much thinking could lead to a strain on his mind—or possible hallucinations, as he put gently). But the image did not go away.

There was no mistaking it.

That was definitely Izaya Orihara.

Anger, excitement and something incredibly quite close to relief instantly filled his veins. Anger for disappearing for two and a half fucking years without letting anyone know he was still alive (The flea had no business telling _him_ he knew, but wouldn't it make sense if he did? Even if only to taunt him that he was still in fact, living. Besides, Shinra and his sister had been worried sick about him…obviously thinking he was already dead). Excitement at the fact that he was back...Izaya Orihara being back meant no more boring days for Heiwajima Shizuo…no matter how hard he tried to deny it, Izaya's plots to get him killed, arrested, in trouble or whatever else he could come up with were the things that made him feel…well, alive. The flea was the only person who could stand up to his strength and while he hated the bastard for it…he also secretly glad. Everyone was wary of his ridiculous strength, Izaya was one of those few who didn't fear it…and he was the only damn one who actually tries his best to piss him off. In a twisted sort of way, he enjoyed it; especially their cat and mouse chase game all over Ikebukuro. He scoffed at the feeling of relief (and something else he couldn't quite place) and shook his head. Why the hell would he be relieved? Izaya's presence always meant trouble…one way or another…him being back here must mean something.

He growled, whatever Izaya was planning he was not about the damn flea go through with it. Then he felt himself grin. _Now this feels a bit nostalgic_. Crushing the cigarette with his left hand he started towards Izaya.

Izaya's back was turned on him though, and there was no indication that he felt Shizuo's presence which was a little weird considering the informant usually knew if he was coming even from several miles away.

"IZAA-"

"IZAYA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a voice drowned out Shizuo's call and Izaya turned as a tall bald man wearing sunglasses came towards the informant, frowning and shaking his head. Sort of like a mother being disappointed at her son for doing something bad. "I TURN AROUND FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU GO WONDERING OFF! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STICKING CLOSE TO ME?" The scene looked a bit comical to Shizuo (whom the pair conveniently didn't seem to notice) he half expected Izaya's switchblade finding its way to the man's throat but that wasn't what happened at all.

"Well?"

Sure, Izaya looked annoyed at the man, but instead of retaliating (as he would have usually done) the informant simply crossed his arms and muttered a low "…Sorry"

Shizuo's mouth hang open…_The flea just….apologized? _

_What the hell?_

-kineandizaya'spov-

Two and a half years.

Two and a half years since the chaos he caused almost destroyed the city. But here he was staring at it again…looking as if that nightmare two and a half years ago didn't happen. It almost seemed insulting, how everyone moved on with their lives just like that. Ah, but then again he knew they would…and he wanted all of them to. They were all, after all, free from the thoughts that Izaya would somehow come up with something sinister again to befall their beloved city.

_The only thing to make them think that way is when I'm dead….right?_ He thought, smiling to himself. He looked around, instantly recognizing the place his feet lead him to. This place leads to the west gate park, and was often a route of his usual game of chase with Shizuo. _Ah, now that's nostalgic_. He mused, just staring at a particular signpost ahead. It was obviously a new one, only a year or two in its place_. Well, at least it's safe to say that the vending machines and signposts are more peaceful now, huh? _He inwardly chuckled then scolded himself. _Two and a half years since I've been here and I have to think about the person who almost killed me. _

_Maybe Simon was somehow right…maybe I do have some sort of weird Shizu-chan complex… _

_Do I? _

_I wonder where Shizu-chan is anyway..._

_Wait Why am I even thinking about him?_

"IZAYA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a voice suddenly called out and Izaya instantly felt like a child being scolded for bad behavior. Damn, was he that far away from Kine already? "I TURN AROUND FOR ONE SECOND AND YOU GO WONDERING OFF! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STICKING CLOSE TO ME?" He was frowning and shaking his head in disappointment….Definitely like a mother scolding her child. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the tall man.

Izaya huffed at him instead, feeling annoyed. Any other person who dared yell at him like that would found themselves dead on the ground with their throats slit and eyes still wide open, but as it was, it was Kine. Someone he couldn't do that to.

Kine knows it too...damn him. "Well?"

_Tsk._

Izaya sighed; he could such an ass sometimes, and a bully. Seriously, one day he was going to get back at him and he was going to make Kine wet his bed…somehow. It was hard to imagine the man do that right now though. Conceding, he crossed his arms and muttered "…Sorry"

_There, he said it!_

The bald man suddenly laughed loudly, ruffling Izaya's hair as he did (_What the hell-Stop that!)_. "See? That wasn't so hard! You could actually apologize if you wanted to! (_Shut up! You were just lucky it's you!...And I was in the wrong this time_!)" Then he turned serious "But seriously, don't disappear like that so suddenly next time" there was worry in his voice that made him feel suddenly guilty.

"I know, I know…I said I was sorry didn't I?" Izaya told him "I got distracted that's all…"

Kine nodded at that "Ah…If you put it that way…then I can't exactly blame you…after all…it's been two and a half years since you were back home, right?" he said with a teasing tone. "Is the scenery greeting you with 'Welcome Home, Izaya?"

Izaya glowered at him, in those years of knowing each other he never really pegged the man to be the teasing, mother hen type of person. He was tough and muscular, the informant thought that would all there is to him. He guessed living people actually tells you a lot about someone. "Shut up, I never said I thought of Ikebukuro as my home…!"

"You don't remember all those times I asked you if you wanted to go to Ikebukuro and all you tell me is…'I don't want to go home yet?'"

"Kine, I seriously want to kill you right now…"

"I'm kidding, Izaya" he said. "You know I'm actually proud of you right? You were the one who asked to come here this time after all…"

Izaya didn't say anything.

"Now, don't you think it's time to tell everyone Izaya Orihara is in fact, still alive?"

-tbc-


	3. Izaya's Comeback part 2

Title: Brand New Tomorrow

Pairing: Eventual Shizaya, other pairings to be shown in later parts.

Rating: T for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.

Summary: Two and a half years after the events that shook Ikebukuro and everyone is starting to get their lives back. Or…almost everyone. Shizuo Heiwajima would rather bite his tongue to death than admit he was worried, but what would happen when after that much time, Izaya Orihara comes back in Ikebukuro? Will he be out for revenge? Or will he be different now?

Warnings: Probably OOC and blood and violence for later chapters

Chapter Warning: Spoilers about Izaya and Kine's past. As well as parts of the end of volume 13.

A/N: the amount of people showing interest in this fic of mine makes me so happy! Thank you so much for actually taking time to read and review this. 3 Those kind words and encouragement makes me work faster in piecing this one together. (I still wish I do this justice though…it's a little tricky )

I've also updated faster this week because I'll be busy in the upcoming days. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again, but It helps when I know people are reading this work .

and

To these awesome people:

**clear-skyz** (He looks like Rude of final fantasy too, your review seriously made me smile 3 thanks so much) ; **Evilkitten3** ( Yes exactly, he's like Izaya's mentor in my head. Manami? Soon maybe? ^^) **; Jodiexxx** (meep, thank you! ^^) **Stinky Horse** (We are all still waiting for updates what happened to him, personally I haven't seen translations of the sequel yet so I don't know, but yes he didn't deserve to suddenly just disappear like that…thank you for reading! ^^) ; **Guest** (I haven't really seen the sequel, but Celty only pretended to lose her memories so she could try to run away, but Shinra saw through the lies so in the end she didn't leave. I heard the new characters in the sequel met Celty still as the black rider ^^)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No"

Kine stared at the informant, taken aback at the seriousness of Izaya's voice. Of course he knew Izaya didn't want that, he spent the whole year after waking up from his damn coma avoiding the whole idea of coming back to Ikebukuro after all, no matter how obvious he actually wanted to come back. He spent a lot of time with Manami trying to convince him about at least visiting, but the raven haired young man was stubborn and eventually all they could do was decide to wait until Izaya himself was ready to be back. So when Izaya asked him out of the blue if they could come, Kine was beside himself, he instantly agreed. He sighed, he knew he was asking too much of Izaya with his earlier off-hand question…but he wanted the young man to feel better. "Izaya…"

"I said No, Kine"

_Kine had known Izaya Orihara since he was still a student in Raira, the kid was smart, cunning, and manipulative…to a lot of people even then, he seemed like a despicable person. But he saw something else in him that no other seemed to notice. The young man's action was similar to that of a child wanting to gain attention from his parents. Every mischief he pulls off, even if he deemed himself a puppeteer from the shadows, always made sure there was someone who recognizes his handiwork. He realized how he only wanted someone to notice his existence. He didn't care it was good or bad attention, as long as someone knew he was there. Back then, he was no better than Izaya himself…he worked for the Awakusu…and was the reason why Izaya got tied up with them in the first place. He left after a few years because of some circumstances, he was lucky to actually get away but Izaya...didn't get that chance at all. He tried to get him out too, but Izaya refused… that was the last he heard from the kid…until two and a half years later when Izaya suddenly called him out of the blue for a favor. _

_He agreed of course, thinking it was a way to repent for the way Izaya's life had turned out because of him. He almost didn't want to believe at how the kid he was back then had turned into…twisted, corrupted, spiteful man who stirred up chaos…and yet he still carried that loneliness from all those years ago. Kine tried to talk him about it, but Izaya always ignored the topic. He knew what Izaya wanted to happen was crazy, but despite that he stayed…because he knew the kid had no one else._

_When Izaya told them to drive away from Ikebukuro despite his severe injuries, Kine knew the informant was telling them (him and Manami) to escape. Manami had argued that they should take him to a hospital first, that they could get away with no problem anyway, but the raven haired man shook his head. That was when he realized…Izaya already accepted he was going to die, and wanted to make use of his last moments of breath to make sure the two people who stuck with him-despite everything he tried to do—would escape unharmed. Even if he was called the mastermind behind the chaos in Ikebukuro (But he knew—and had a peculiar feeling some others also did-it wasn't even all Izaya's fault. But he would take credit anyway), right now he was nothing more than just Izaya Orihara, a human on the brink of death trying to at least do a good deed before his soul plunges to the depths of hell._

_In his eyes, the kid was way too young to be accepting his dying fate. He gritted his teeth as Izaya's eyes started to close, stepping as hard as he could on the damn brakes._

"_What are you doing?" Manami asked in confusion, cradling Izaya's still body close so he wouldn't fall off his seat._

"_Where's the closest hospital?"_

"_W-What? But Izaya said…"_

"_I don't care what the kid said. I followed his orders when he was at the top of his game, but now that he's out. I'm taking charge. Where is that damn hospital?" Manami stared at him for a while then smiled softly, understanding his actions. She nodded instantly, beginning to give him instructions to the closest hospital. (It was in Shinjuku—but hey at least they could tell Izaya when he woke up that they still got him out of Ikebukuro right?)._

Two and a half years since that day.

Kine stopped his thoughts when he realized Izaya started walking. He followed the kid as he entered the west gate park. It was well almost midnight now so there weren't anyone there to recognize them. The informant stopped in front of the swing, then sat on it, lifting his foot from the ground to give it a try. "Ah, I always did try to test this thing out" he admitted with a grin. He almost forgot how awfully childish Izaya actually was. When he wasn't actually indulging in his plans of turmoil and utter destruction, his actions could rival that of a playful teenager. Kine couldn't help but sigh.

"So you wanted to go back to Ikebukuro to try on the swing?" he shook his head, smiling softly. That may sound crazy, but he wouldn't put it past Izaya. He was after all, capable of even more crazy ideas up in his little head. "Seriously?"

Izaya scoffed at him, he could tell Kine yes, he just wanted to try out the damn swing (which he honestly really did want to try, since he didn't have this much free time when he was still working as an informant after all. Besides, his free time then was consumed by watching everyone in the city) but of course the man knew there was more to it than that. "No. I just wanted to see this place again, that's all" he said, trying to sound nonchalant. It was almost the same as admitting weakness to an enemy, for Izaya to admit he actually wanted to be back in Ikebukuro, but he didn't mind if it was Kine…or Manami. Them he knew he could trust.

Kine just grinned, nodding and pulling out a cigarette from his inner pocket. "Want to see for yourself if the money you gave the government was actually used for rehabilitation of the city huh?"

"!" Izaya glared. _How did he-?!_

Kine watched his reaction and confirmed his suspicion. "I thought it was weird how things could progress so easily when it took the government a long time before to even replace the destroyed lampposts of the city. You gave them the money to speed up the town's recovery, Izaya" it wasn't a question.

"Che, I don't know what you're talking about" Izaya replied, swinging again in an attempt to deviate from the topic. He was aware he was avoiding it, but there was nothing to talk about that really…what's done is done.

"Izaya…"

"Just drop it, Kine"

…

…

"Fine" the bald man said softly, sitting down on the swing next to him. Izaya would have laughed at the way Kine was too big for the contraption, but he didn't really feel like it, instead he just watched as Kine smoked his cancer stick in silence. When he was just about look away he spoke again. "You actually love Ikebukuro a lot, don't you Izaya?"

"!" Izaya didn't say anything to that, and simply looked away. _Me? I love Ikebukuro? Hah, saying that after what I've done two and a half years ago? No one would believe that bullshit Kine._

"How do I know? Because you always want to be noticed by those you love. And the best way to make sure the city knows of your existence…is by starting a war. You are too much a master of negative attention Izaya"

"….That's some crazy hypothesis" Izaya muttered.

Kine took another stick from his pocket and brought it to his lips. "Is it simply that? I think I hit the spot dead on"

The informant glared at him. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this now…or ever. He stood up, placing his hands inside his pockets. "Whatever, can we go back home now?"

"I thought you are home"

"I meant to the house we're staying at Kine"

The former yakuza member sighed, Izaya had retreated back into his little shell again, he used that tone a lot when he wanted to escape by himself…but he got more out Izaya tonight than he could have in a long time back at their safe house.

But he knew, the kid wanted to be here.

He was back home now.

Home in Ikebukuro.

-tbc—

A/N: Tell me what you think? Read and Review please. ^^


	4. Izaya's Comeback part 3

Title: Brand New Tomorrow

Pairing: Eventual Shizaya, other pairings to be shown in later parts.

Rating: T for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.

Summary: Two and a half years after the events that shook Ikebukuro and everyone is starting to get their lives back. Or…almost everyone. Shizuo Heiwajima would rather bite his tongue to death than admit he was worried, but what would happen when after that much time, Izaya Orihara comes back in Ikebukuro? Will he be out for revenge? Or will he be different now?

Warnings: Probably OOC and blood and violence for later chapters

A/N: I can't thank everyone enough for noticing this fic. ^^ Again thank you, it makes me happy when people actually read my random stuff. It may seem a bit Izaya-centric too, but only because I was curious what had happened to our favorite informant. I also forgot to mention I don't have a beta so whatever grammar mistakes and crappy wording you find, they're all my fault. I apologize.

I'll try updating as fast as I can.

_**To these awesome people who reviewed ch3 for me:**_

**DracoSH** (Wah, Thank you! I've wondered why I can't find any shizaya post 13 too…I think my Izaya is a little OOC though, with reason of course. Ah, but Shizu-chan IS feeling guilty, not simply because of what happened tho (but between you and me, Shizuo is really bound to feel guilty…even if he hated Izaya, he's never really killed anyone before. I'll try to explain in the next parts! ^^)

**KN** (thank you! Kine's really awesome so hopefully in the next season of durarara! We'll have more fics of Kine coming up since dragon zombie arc is coming up XD)

**MarikSebastianIshtarThe3rd** (Thank you! ^^)

**Evilkitten3** ( It would be interesting indeed. XD I'm not in the liberty to give out spoilers about how they would meet again…but I think it's safe to say Izaya isn't scared of Shizuo ^^)

**Rarateetsuuyaa** (Thank you! XD We'll see more of Shizu-chan next chapter, because we need to let Izaya finish his moments first! Lol)

**Clear-skyz** ( It makes sense if he does actually. XD I just had to point it out somewhere. Come at me with them then! ^^)

**Anon **(XD Shizu-chan's part coming soon! XD…Oh, if you watch the anime Kine and Manami are also coming soon enough lolol)

**Rhymos-Ethereal** ( I had to! After several days of knowing what happened in volume 13's end…and seeing no fics of Shizaya after that time, my mind had to compensate! Orz…I do hope he comes back soon. Ikebukuro won't be the same without him.)

Okay! On with the chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two and a half years since he was gone.

Izaya Orihara never thought he'd be back in Ikebukuro. That day two and a half years ago he was ready to die, already accepted that it would be the punishment for the destructive uproar he caused over the city, He was even ready to wake up already burning somewhere deep in hell (Which contrary to his belief of a God not existing, he did believe in punishment and reward in afterlife) for everything he's done while he was still alive. But somehow fate decided to laugh at his face and ignore his expectations, and here he was standing on the very grounds he tried to ruin.

It was almost suffocating, the way he wanted to be here and run away at the same time. He knew he had no right to be here after everything he did…after the mayhem he caused and all the lives he ruined. Yet he couldn't help it, Kine was probably right about him actually loving Ikebukuro. He sighed, but that realization didn't really lift the guilt he carried inside himself.

_Izaya Orihara feeling guilty, Hah, almost like saying crows are white in color. _He thought bitterly, shaking his head.

If anything, it made him want to run away from the city more because if it was true, the more Izaya Orihara loved Ikebukuro, the more problem he was going to cause. It was twisted and wrong, but then again he never knew how to love anyone…or anything properly.

The informant lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Let's just go back Kine…"

Kine stared at the younger, Izaya looked as if he was having some sort of internal turmoil. He wished the kid would talk to him about it sometimes, but Izaya always kept everything to himself, even if he knew the young man trusted him now, it was still hard to coax him into spilling whatever it was he kept bottled inside him. "Izaya…"

…_Please._

"I understand but…don't you want to see if your friends are doing okay?" the former yakuza asked, instantly bringing Izaya's gaze up to meet his. Kine inwardly smiled, _ah…so the kid worries about the people he left behind after all._

But the informant looked away again. "I'm not interested" he lied through his teeth.

"Ah, of course. You are the informant after all…you probably check up on them even from where we're staying right?" he felt a little bad for goading him like this, but Kine had a feeling he had to do this, for Izaya's sake.

"…" Izaya looked away. He wanted to. Damn hell he wanted to check up on them the moment he was well enough to use a laptop again, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to find out anything about them at all…it was pitiful. He was…_**afraid.**_ _Fuck, Izaya Orihara…afraid. Not only are crows white in color, but now pigs are flying too._

"They're still trying to find you"

Izaya looked down. That, he knew…but of course, even if he was gone for a while, Izaya was still the best information broker around, he controlled information. He could find or conceal information as he wanted. If he didn't want others to find him then others would never know where he was. "I have no intention of getting found" he deadpanned, meeting the taller man's eye.

"Even from the people who values you?" Kine challenged. "Your sisters—Kururi and Mairu-still enter your former apartment every once a week, trying to see if you would come back and sneak in." Izaya's expression changed slightly, he didn't know that. "You doctor friend, Kishitani Shinra's been calling hospitals all over Tokyo…trying to find if they ever had a patient under the name Izaya Orihara…Shizuo Heiwajima-"

"Shinra hates me for what I've done to Celty" Izaya interrupted sharply. "He probably just wants to confirm I'm already dead so he could put his mind at ease, or at least try to do me in himself if I'm still alive. My sisters are better off by themselves…if people know I'm gone, people won't target them in trying to get back at me. Shizu-chan…" _why did Kine even think he was one of those people to me anyway?_ "…hates me. He's probably the first person to rejoice when I disappeared from Ikebukuro" he shrugged.

"If you really checked on them you'll know the truth, Izaya…"

"Just get to the point Kine"

"You already know my point"

"Just what good would me being back in Ikebukuro exactly do, Kine?" he snapped sarcastically. True, he missed Ikebukuro, he missed his city, he missed his humans, he missed those who weren't really just random people to him, but he wasn't _needed _here. He _couldn't_ be here. "Do you want me to start another pandemonium simply by walking up to the middle of the city screaming, Hey everyone, Izaya Orihara is back?!" he spat bitterly, letting out more emotion than he intended. Shit. He was seriously becoming a wreck. He slumped his shoulders, too tired for anymore of this. "Let's just go…._please_"

He was trembling…on the verge of getting overwhelmed by these emotions so damn _raw_ inside him. Izaya was never one to let _feelings_ take over him. After all, emotions are only a liability in his line of work so he tucked them all away to the back of his mind and threw away the key. However, it was like the door he carefully sealed away was slowly opening on its damn own, and he didn't fucking know how to deal with it.

He didn't _want_ to deal with it, he wasn't _supposed_ to deal with this—he was supposed to be _dead_-!

"Breathe, Izaya" he jerked, realizing a second later that Kine had him enveloped in a hug. Instinctively the informant struggled to get away, but he couldn't break the taller man's grip. "Relax kid; come on…take a deep breath…that's it…easy…"

_I hate this. Fuck. I really hate this. I don't want to feel like this. Why do I have to feel this weak?_ Eventually he found himself following the bald man's instructions, and Izaya managed to regain control of his breathing again. He slumped against the bigger frame, physically and emotionally exhausted. "Kine…"

The man simply nodded, knowing that was his limit for the day. "I understand kid, if that's what you want…let's go back now" Izaya pushed himself away from his grip, swaying just a little before he managed to keep himself upright. Kine let him go, the informant hated showing any kind of weakness, and he was sure Izaya was hell embarrassed about the hugging thing…if the tips of his ears being red wasn't yet a dead giveaway.

The two made their way out of the park…and towards the edge of the city to take a cab ride away from Ikebukuro.

Izaya wondered if it would be the last time he would see the place…then scolded himself for the thought, of course not, he could always come back…at least visit from time to time…maybe in the future he would even get enough courage to at least try and see how everyone's lives were much better without his constant meddling.

_Ah~ maybe I can even run into Shizu-chan again…_he thought randomly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _I'm not sure I can outrun him anymore though… _

_Wait why does he have to be the one I think of? It should be my sisters! Or even Shinra…or Celty! Why did it have to be him?_

_Then again, Shizu-chan must be really happy this past few years…with me being 'dead' and all…maybe I shouldn't come see him after all…_

"Izaya! Ride's here…let's go" Kine called, snapping the informant from his thoughts. He moved to follow the man into the waiting vehicle, shaking away the heavy feeling in his chest. "You ready?"

"….yes" He closed his eyes, trying to imagine everything as it was two and a half years ago. His sisters coming over to nag at him for stuff, Shinra's annoying ideas about how he would propose to Celty…Shizuo screaming his name and running after him all over Ikebukuro…swinging a signpost at every opportunity…

"IZAAAAYAAAAAA-KUNNNNNN"

Izaya chuckled to himself…that loud, obnoxious voice, always yelling bloody murder after him. If he was going to be honest with himself, it was one of those things he missed in the time he was away. Shizuo may have been the only one he failed to predict, but it was always fun messing with him. He even daresay enjoyed it. Their cat and mouse chase all over Ikebukuro, it was just one of those things that felt… "normal"

_Guess that's not happening anymore huh…_

"IZAAYAAAA!"

_Seriously Shizu-chan, stop appearing in my head you're supposed to be celebrating I'm gone…_

Then he heard it again.

"IZAYA!"

That wasn't in his head this time. Eyes wide, Izaya looked around wildly, half expecting Shizuo to jump the car they were driving, but no bartender-clad monster appeared leaving him to wonder if he really did just imagine the man's voice.

_What? I'm losing my mind now?_

Then again, he lost that years and years ago. He looked out the window one last time for what he felt like his final glance on his city…and had to hold in a gasp. There, standing at the edge of the city, looking almost as if he had been running after them (_That can't be right-No, that's impossible! It has to be just some sort of coincidence!...Right?_) was the monster of Ikebukuro himself.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

_S-Shizu-chan?_

-tbc-


	5. Izaya's Comeback Part 4last part

Title: Brand New Tomorrow

Pairing: Eventual Shizaya, other pairings to be shown in later parts.

Rating: T for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.

Summary: Two and a half years after the events that shook Ikebukuro and everyone is starting to get their lives back. Or…almost everyone. Shizuo Heiwajima would rather bite his tongue to death than admit he was worried, but what would happen when after that much time, Izaya Orihara comes back in Ikebukuro? Will he be out for revenge? Or will he be different now?

Warnings: Probably OOC and blood and violence for later chapters

A/N: Wow, the reviews I've been getting for this fic are so wonderful it almost feels like I'm not worthy of them…seriously, thank you so much everyone. You guys are the reason I can manage to continue mapping this fic out (because honestly, I sort of just wanted to give the full summary and save myself the pains of having them go through stuff… :P)

Sorry for ending the last chapter with a cliffhanger, it just felt right to end the chapter in that particular order. We get to see Shizu-chan and his reaction to Izaya in this chapter. A little short, coz it's a conclusion to Izaya's comeback to Ikebukuro (this story has arcs too! Crap why do I have to think of making it long? I shouldn't do that right? )… but I'll try to make up for it in the succeeding chapters.

Again, thank you to the following people:

**clear-skyz** ; too close honestly ^^. Okay! I'll just be here…;)) Sorry, I probably just had a cliffhanger week or smth.

**darkimmortalityS **; thank you so much! It makes me happy when someone likes reading my random work. Sadly though, we can't have our nostalgic cat and mouse chase just yet…I hope I didn't disappoint

**Rhymos-Ethereal** ; Sorry, there will be no kissing just yet. XD yesss, I really wish Izaya come back already in the real storyline. Uwu

**Evilkitten3 **; But Izaya used Flee! And it was super effective! XDD you're so cute OMG

**Miss Howling Wolf** ; waah Thank you! I hope it would be at least an interesting story ;))

**DracoSH** ; Thank you, you eased my mind a little with my constant worry of making Izaya act OOC, though I think it's a little inevitable because he did change. We miss him so much I hope he really comes home soon.

**sorahime345**; I don't know what to say, I feel so flattered you understood what happened because of my fic OMG, I just hope it doesn't mess up with when you know what really happened okay, ^^ you're too kind thank you so so much

**Misachin **; This chapter has Shizuo's reaction. But you know, he has to let him go…for now at least.

**Stinky Horse** ; OMG I'm sorry? XD Nah, we'll see a different Izaya here, at least for the most part.

**Anon** ; I'm sorry…? I try to avoid it…but sometimes it just needs to happen. ^^

**Rarateetsuuyaa **; he's been there from the start tho… XD but it is nice to see some reaction from dear old Shizu-chan

; waah thank you so much~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_S-Shizu-chan?_

Izaya's breath hitched, eyes wide like saucers as he stared at the form of the man he hated the most, growing smaller and smaller as the car drove away from Ikebukuro. Shizuo was still wearing his iconic bartender clothes and matching blue sunglasses, he looked as if he had been running…but after what? Surely it couldn't be them…._him._ Impossible…besides, if Shizuo really did see him…shouldn't he be running after him still? Swinging sign posts or throwing vending machines their way?

_No…No…Shizu-chan couldn't have. It must just be some kind of coincidence…that's it. He didn't really saw…_

The thought of the protozoan not seeing him was the only thing keeping him slightly calm. He really hoped that was the case. He didn't want to meet Shizu-chan like _this _after two years…not when he probably looked as pathetic as he felt. He felt relieved as the cab turned on a corner and Shizuo disappeared from his sight.

"Izaya?" Kine asked from beside him. He must've noticed the way he was fidgeting in his seat earlier "What is it? Did you saw someone you know?" Izaya resisted the urge to roll his eyes; sometimes the man was just too sharp for his own good.

"No...I just thought I did" he said, focusing on the view outside as a means of telling Kine to shut up. Luckily the man caught on quickly and left him alone…with his thoughts about a certain protozoan monster he wasn't even supposed to be thinking of.

_Stupid Shizu-chan, you were supposed to stay away. Even up to now you fail to meet my expectations. Damn protozoan…_

_I seriously still hate you with all my might…._

_So why do I feel…happy…seeing that stupid brute's face again?_

-backtoshizuo'spov-

_Dammit…dammit….dammit….!_

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, running as fast as he could in his shocked state. _Move Damn it!_ He told his legs, eyes locked in on the fast moving vehicle already a few miles away. _I just found the fucking flea again! He has a lot of fucking questions to answer! I can't let him just disappear on me again! Damn! _

But as if fate was laughing at him in the face, Shizuo _tripped (Fuck! Seriously?!)_ just as their damn car turned on the fucking corner. _GODDAMN IT! _"IZAYA!" he bellowed again, as if that would bring the flea back here. He gritted his teeth, trying to catch his breath as it suddenly dawned on him, wait a minute, why on earth was he be shouting for that bastard to back here again? Wasn't he the one who caused so much chaos just a few years ago? If anything he deserved to be damn chased out of Ikebukuro, right?

_So why the hell am I even running after him?!_

The blond scowled and stopped chasing, attempting to calm his nerves by lighting a cigar stick. He shook his head, trying to process what he just saw minutes ago. Maybe he really was just imagining things, because no one would believe him if he said he actually saw Izaya Orihara _crying_.

_He was fucking crying._

Shizuo couldn't wrap his head around that fact. Not only did he actually apologize to another person (said person still alive and well, no slashes on the throat, no cuts, no nothing), but he actually _cried_ and allowed himself to be comforted (True, Shizuo wasn't close enough to tell if he actually shed tears…but somehow he could tell the man was crying…and damn did that really stun him. He was so shell-shocked that he only managed to regain from his stupor when he heard the sound of a car's engine, and realizing it was the flea and companion leaving, he just took off, not even bothering to think). He didn't even know Izaya was capable of shedding tears. He never saw him do that before, even the times Shizuo was able to land punches or hurl the flea against a wall. He wasn't sure what to make of it. If he wasn't damn sure Izaya had no reason to be lying (and he was sure that the raven surely didn't know he was actually pretty close), he would have believed it was all an act…some twisted plot to get under his skin, make him feel guilty or something. But by the way it looked earlier…it was as if the flea was the one feeling _guilty._

_Hah. That louse? Actually feeling guilty? The sky must be falling._

Yet he couldn't get the image out of his mind, and as fucked up as it sounded…Shizuo didn't like it. The idea of Izaya crying grated on his nerves, making him feel angry not at the flea, but whatever it was making him _cry_. He scoffed, now that didn't make sense. He should be laughing at the stupid louse, jeering because he was finally showing some _human_ emotions…_Not so Godlike anymore, are you damn parasite?_

It should have been hilarious, knowing his sworn enemy has been reduced to such a state. The almighty Izaya has finally fallen from his stupid high pedestal. Shizuo should be _happy_. He should be the one skipping in his steps right about now, should be grinning like a maniac at his discovery.

But he couldn't.

If anything, it was almost as if he felt a little…_worried_ about Izaya.

_Hell no. No way I'm feeling worried for that bastard. Whatever's happening to him now is just his karma for what he's done in the past. I shouldn't even be bothered as long as he's not causing any more trouble. I am not worried over that stupid flea! I'm not!_

_Not worried…not worried…damn bastard...wouldn't even let me have a moment of peace…I'm definitely killing him for real next time I see him…_

_Izaya…you're dead…_

_But at least you're still alive-_ _wait a minute, I'm not supposed to feel happy because of THAT, dammit! _He shook his head, what is with him and seeing the stupid flea again…he couldn't even sort out his thoughts properly. It was almost like two and a half years ago whenever he had those moments he almost got to kill Izaya. "Tch" all the thinking about that man was giving Shizuo a fucking headache. He decided to light another stick as he moved back towards the direction of his apartment, ignoring the nagging feeling in his veins.

_He's alive…he's alive…he's alive…_

_He's still alive…_

-skip-

Bakyura: So listen to this guys! I heard something interesting today!

Tanaka Taro: really? What is it?

Setton: what is it?

Saika: I think I heard something going around too…

Bakyura: And the news is…there have been talks of people seeing Izaya Orihara back in Ikebukuro!

Tanaka Taro: He…is back?

Setton: really?!

Saika: I heard people talking about it too. But no one could say where he was found.

Bakyura: I wonder if it's true! That means he really is still alive!

Setton: But is it really him?

Tanaka Taro: If it was really Izaya…why is he back? Is he going to cause trouble again?

Saika: …

Setton: let's hope not. We're not even sure if it really was him.

Bakyura: That makes sense; if it was really him he would be announcing his return to Ikebukuro with a BANG! Right? Right?

Tanaka Taro: I guess…

Saika: If he causes trouble again…

Setton: If it is really Izaya then we'll have to assume the worse…

Bakyura: I wonder if Heiwajima Shizuo-san already knows.

Tanaka Taro: …probably not. Or we'll be hearing him yelling all over right?

Bakyura: …oh, that's true…

Setton: He hates Izaya after all.

Saika: …

Tanaka Taro: What do we do now?

Bakyura: we need to watch out in case he really comes back for real…right?

Setton: …Yes. If he really is back, we need to find him as soon as possible. I'll try looking for him!

Tanaka Taro: We'll ask around too…there must be someone who really saw him come back…

Bakyura: That's a good idea! Let's all do it!

Saika: I agree.

Bakyura: I'm off!

Tanaka Taro: Ah! Me too then!

Saika: See you, Setton-san!

-Bakyura has logged out—

-Tanaka Taro has logged out—

-Saika has logged out-

Setton: …

Setton: …Izaya…

-Setton has logged out—

-TBC-


End file.
